A Graceful White Death
by otakuzombyninjah
Summary: I had only gone back in time to that cursed era to fix problems in the reaper district and get revenge, not work as a maid for a 13 year old demon. Ugh sometimes, I hate my life but it's not so bad if you devlope feelings for so called demon.. CielxOC
1. Chapter 1

** Ok so on my last story, Fading Reds and Plastic Blues, I had realized, after a reviewer pointed it out, my story was kinda becoming rushed. I decided to make another story and have you, my reviewers, choose which one is better and more interesting. Im going to actually make my anime character's, Hero the Oc, personality like how it is in my manga, cold and calculating yet sweet. The reason I changed her personality to shy and kind in Fading Reds and Plastic Blues is because I figured since Ciel is already cold, mabe have someone the opposite from him be his love interest but it quickly got boring for me to write Hero as a shy girl when she is intended to be cold. Another thing is Im changing her name to Moe, her first name I had gave her, because of certain problems in the past and now that I look at it, it fits her better. :) Also, Im going to show more transition into Ciel and Moe falling in love and not just time skip that shiz, though will be time skipping from time to time. Oh and something that was a problem in my last story was wether my story was going to be on the plot of Kuroshitsuji, and no its not going to be in this story, this will be after the anime ends so this whole thing is going to my idea and if anything is going to be inspired from events in the anime or manga, I will say so. Ok so I think that's pretty much it, now it's time for the warnings. This is a CielxOc story and I kinda might bash Lizzy but its undecided and this might change ratings, you have been warned, ENJOY~**

Moe P.O.V

I sighed as I continued filling out my paper work, quickly getting bored of the same routine I had started ever since I came here to fix things. I turned to face my office window, staring out into the shinigami district in 1883 England. I couldnt help but feel a little homesick about my home,Japan, were the closest things I have now to a family reside. I shook my head, knowing that its my job as Queen of reapers, I have to help and set things right even if they are all the way back in the Victorian Era. Apparently my siblings have gone back in time, killing innocent souls who are not on the To-Die-List, which Im going to have their heads for. Not only did they kill my parents and tried to do the same with me, but now they are throwing off the balance of life and death and ripping wholes in the fabric of time. Even though I came back here to fix everything, I also came for my revenge for them murdering my family. I looked down at my small hands in aggravation. Even though Im planning my revenge, I dont know if I could kill my big brother and sister, but I have to find the resolve to do it because I cant let their crimes go unpunished. I closed my eyes, taking in the comfort of the deathly silence in the palace I occupied, thinking about what Im going to do. My eyes snapped open at the sound of a knock at my door and I sighed once again. "Come in." I said. "Your highness, your supposed to be filling out your paper work, if you dont, you'll fall behind." said a familiar accented voice whom belonged to a man with his hair slick backed and thick framed glasses.

"Yes I know William." said man nodded before bowing to me. "Is there anything I can get you?" he politely asks. I thought about it but shook my head. "No... But have you found any leads as two were the two ruffians went?" I asked. He nodded. "That was the original reason I came to your office." I nodded. "Alright, what information do you have?" I inquired. He scowled. "Rio, has been invited to a ball at the Phantomhive manor on the outskirts of London." he said said bitterly. I nodded. "When is it?" William sighed and pushed up his glasses with his death scythe. "7:30 your Highness." I nodded and stood up. "Its currently 6:00 so that gives us time to get ready to crash the party..." William narrowed his eyes at me. "_We_ doesnt mean 'you and I' does it, your Highness?" he said exasperatedly. I nodded confirming his suspicion. "If I may ask, why?" he said. "Because I need someone to escort me there and be my back up just in case, you my good sir are my partner in crime. It also has to do with the fact that we are friends and I like to make you suffer." I said mockingly. He sighed and nodded. "We'll meet up in the front gates." I said and he left to get ready.

_**An hour and thirty minutes later**_

I arrived at the front gates after getting ready and saw Will in a nice simple suit but his hair was still styled in the same way. he looked over at me and bowed and looked back up me with a rare smile. "If I might say, you look stunning your Highness, so much more professional than your normal look." I scoffed. William had always hated my normal attire ever since we had met nine months ago. My normal outfits are usually a baggy t-shirt and shorts, I might be a queen but Im a still a tomboy twelve year old. I was currently wearing a scarlet gown that has black straps that go off the shoulder, and down the skirt was scarlet with black lace entailing it and a big black bow at the waist and a small bow in the middle of were chest area was. My calf length white hair was tied up in a messy bun by a black and red ribbon with some excess curly strands left out. I had also put on a pair of elbow length black gloves with red bows at the ends and I had black lace up boots on. "Thank you, I thought it would be rather strange if I had showed up in 21st century attire. Oh and you look nice too Willy." I said and Will frowned at my nick name for him. "Thank you your Highness." I nodded. "Well now that the complimenting is done, we should go or else we'll be late." I informed and Will nodded and opened up a portal to the human world, or specifically, the Phantomhive manor. We stepped through the portal and William escorted me to the door. I walked along patiently, ignoring all the lecherous stares I was receiving from men and rude and complimenting comments from women and girls. I heard things a long the lines of 'Oh she's so pretty mama!', 'Such a beauty, she'd make a gorgeous fiance for Alexander.' or 'Red eyes and white hair? That is really strange..' It all annoyed me so much, I cant even block them out because of my supernatural hearing.

When we got to the door I masked our presence with that of a human with soul disguise. William opened the front doors and led me into a huge room full of people dancing. I sneezed when the scent of demons wafted through the air. "Your Highness, be careful. Earl Phantomhive is now a demon and so is his butler." I nodded nonchalantly, not really caring. "Lets split up and cover more ground." I said and William nodded and with that we walked in opposite directions. After we walked separate ways, I was attacked with offers to dance, all to which I denied. I stopped when I felt an unmasked shinigami soul flare. I walked a little further and noticed a annoyingly loud blonde girl clinging onto a secretly annoyed blue haired boy with a fake smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him. He smelled like a demon... "Excuse me, are you in need of help?" said a velvety voice. I looked up to see a raven haired man, that also smells like a demon. So he must be the demon butler, considering his clothes, and that boy is the demon Earl. "No sir, just looking around. I've seemed to have lost my chaperone..." the man had the look of false sympathy. "That is what I had thought you were doing. May I help you find them?" I shook my head at him. "No, I would hate to trouble you." I was starting to get annoyed with the man for stalling my search for my sibling. The shinigami soul I had once felt flared disappear. Damn it, this man is wasting my time! The man was about to say something else until someone cut him off.

"Sebastian, who is this?" said a young voice. I turned to face the voice. It was the Earl. I curtsied to him and I _swear_ I saw him blush. "Im Anna Smith, nice to meet your acquaintance." I lied. The Earl grabbed my hand and held it to his lips with a sinful smirk. "Im Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive company, and Im glad to meet your acquaintance aswell Miss Anna." he said with a kiss. I almost jumped when he had pulled me too close and started the waltz. I felt heat rush up to my cheeks at our close proximity. "Sir Phantomhive, I would love to dance with you, yet I have my chaparone to look for.." I lied, trying my best to continue my search. Phantomhive frowned but it quickly changed into a smirk. "Ah, but you have yet to experience the full Phantomhive welcome." I almost scoffed. "No, I have to look for my chaperone, now if you will..." I broke apart from the Earl, leaving him with a scowl, to continue my hunt for Rio.

Narrator/Ciel P.O.V

He scowled as the red eyed girl walked away. "Young Master, that girl, there's something strange about her I cant quite place my finger on." Sebastian said. Ciel nodded, he wasnt the only one who felt it then. Ciel narrowed his eyes at the direction she had gone. He must have her, he has never before been so enchanted with someone, let alone someone with her features. "She's quite beautiful..." Sebastian looked down at him with a knowing smirk. "What is your order, Young Master?" he inquired. Ciel smirked. "Make sure that she becomes mine."

Moe P.O.V

I sighed in relief that I had finally gotten away from the two demons. I kept looking around, quickly forgetting about what had just happened. About and hour past and I had searched the whole ball room, no signs of Rio. "Your Highness, it has seemed that Rio sensed us coming, despite your soul disguise of a human. Calculating of when I felt his presence rise and disappear, he fled the Phantomhive manor the first five minutes we were here, it's too late to chase after him." I turned to William, who seemed to have popped out of no where. I glared at the ground, angry that I missed the chance to take revenge on my brother. I sighed. It cant be helped. "William, lets go.." William placed his hand on my shoulder. "Just a second. Even though Rio has fled, I discovered that this ball was thrown for his and Phantomhive's collaboration of companies. Apparently, Rio started up a business that became popular quite fast. We can continue searching the Phantomhive manor for anything that could help us locate Rio's location, contracts or any documents of sorts..." he informed. I stared at the ground thinking for a moment when a idea formed in my head. "No... since there are demons living in this manor, I dont want to risk them finding out that shinigami's are here or even the fact that Im the queen. For that sake, I will work undercover for the Phantomhive Earl." William frowned at this idea but I put my hand up to silence his protest.

"Now all I have to do is find a way to get myself employed... I've already ran into them so I cant pull of acting like a beggar... Hmmmm..." I sighed out. What a aggravating situation. I looked back to my companion, to only see him gone. Where is - "Excuse me Miss Anna, I grew very concerned and I came to make sure you were fine finding your missing chaperone by yourself." said a familiar voice. I turned to see what I had expected, the raven haired demon. "Ah yes, Im fine." the man grew a charming smile at this. "Im glad to hear so." I gave him a fake smile of gratitude. Then I heard something above him and I rip. I looked up to see the miniature chandelier above us ripping, ready to fall. I was about to jump out of the way untill I felt arms wrap around my torso. I turned to face the demon who merley smiled down at me. He was trying to kill me, my human disguise must had been weaker than I thought since Rio_ and_ the demon knew I was here. I narrowed my eyes at the man, ready to call apon my death scythe to end him for even thinking such a thing would kill me and for even trying. Before I could do that though, he jumped out of the chandelier's way. At the crash people had started screaming and running towards the door in panic. The demon had jumped a few meters away from the chandelier before landing elegantly on the ground. So he wasnt going to try and kill me after all. Heh, he would've failed anyways.

"Are you alright Miss Anna?" the demon asked with false concern. I restrained myself from scoffing. "Im fine." I said stiffly, which he noticed with a narrowing of the eyes. "Very well then." I grabbed onto his armed and pried them away from me, I really hate it when people touch me. I walked a few inches away from him to face him, once again.

"It seems my butler has saved your life." the voice of the demon Earl echoed in the now evacuated ball room. I still wonder if they bought that I was human... "Yes, it seems so..." I lied. The Earl smirked. I felt a shiver run up my spine at that smirk. "I think there will be need of compensation here." I narrowed my eyes at him. "What kind of 'compensation'?" I asked suspiciously. The Earls smirk grew. "You owe me your life so mabe you could work off your debt to me." I smirked inwardly. Just what I needed, an excuse to work here undercover. I put on the act of 'going along with it but not being happy about it'. "I suppose your right... I shall work for you aslong as it takes to pay off my debt so I do not disgrace my family name... _Young Master._" I said. My act appeared to have worked because the Phantomhive head nodded. "Before you start working here, I want your real name. It was obvious that Anna Smith isnt your real one, considering it took you a moment to answer when I had asked." he said. I glared at him. He caught that? I guess it's because he's a demon, I guess I have no choice then. "Im Moe, Moe Otonashi..."

He smirked and nodded, satisfied. I held back my urge to punch him. "It will be interesting to have a reaper as my maid now." he all but rubbed in my face. He knew I was a shinigami? "Dont even think of turning back now, I'll just send Sebastian for you." he said. I growled. "Is this 'Sebastian' even strong enough to even stop me?" I snarled. "He was strong enough to take down one of your comrades." I almost smirked. They dont know Im the queen... Its better if they dont know, considering the fued shinigami's and demon's have during this era. I dont need them trying to use me to get information, or me killing them and sparking a war of some sort. I sighed. It's just better to go along with it for now, I still need information on Rio and these imbeciles have it. "Fine, I guess theres now helping it then."

The smile the Earl gave me was quite chilling. "Im glad. I look forward to having you as my maid." he said with amusement, his tone was underlaced with something. "Looks like master found a new toy." the demon next to me said. I froze. Thats why he wanted me to work for wanted me to be his little 'toy'. Oh man, what did I just get myself into?

**Ah yes~, finally done. Ok tell me what you think. Should I continue this or the other story? Or just tell me what you think. Well um... that's it, bai!~**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys! Yep Im back with another chapter! Something that was mentioned, rather rudley, in the comments was that I didnt warn for OOC-ness. Yes my bad, I knew I had forgotten about something and that was it. Well thanks, Enjoy.**

**To my reviewers;**

**Guest : I will, and its alright.**

**Keaton: Thank you, I was hoping that my readers woud be able to do that.**

**Paxloria: Thank you, Im really glad that you think so, especially since my last story was crap, yet you still stuck through and gave me awesome advice.**

**FoxyTheInuLover: I was hoping lol.**

**souleaterlover12: Thank you.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (I wish I did though)**

Moe's P.O.V

I sighed, sitting down onto the floor, relaxing after finishing my chore of cleaning the library. I looked out the window to see the sun in the middle of the sky. It must be in the afternoon. I stretched my arms over my head. Man they give me a lot of work to do here, once Im done with one chore, they hand me another one. They are probably trying to fuck with my mind, which would make sense considering. I shook my head and shrugged. Eh, Ive been through worse. Besides, Im a shinigami, Im not going to get winded from doing a simple chore like this. I turned my head back to the window and started thinking about how Ive been here for almost a month, yet I have not seen or heard anything about Rio. I cant even get into the Earl's office, not with out him or his butler watching me, and I still plan to keep my status of Queen away from them. Mabe I should leave. The demons know, and I know, that I owe them no real debt, which is what has been nagging at my mind as to why he would let me stay... My thoughts were interrupted as I saw the library door open to reveal the demon butler.

"Oh my, sitting on the job are we?" he said coyly. I rolled my eyes at him. "Im done." I informed. He nodded and swiped his gloved finger against the shelf next to him before nodding in approval. "Good work, Moe.." I nodded. "Why are you here anyways?" I ask, getting up from the floor. "Young Master sent me here to retrieve you.." I scoffed. Of course, everyday, the Earl calls me to his office and interrogates me. I know Im starting to get on his nerves by either avoiding his questions or straight out lying to him. So far every time he's asked me about why I was at his ball in the first place, I would say I was on a job, which isn't really a lie, to be honest.

"What ever." I said and followed the black clad man down out of the room and down the hallway. When we arrived at the now familiar looking door, the demon knocked three times. A muffled yes came through. "Ive brought her to you, My Lord." I hear papers being moved an flipped before hearing the Earl's response. "Let her in... Then leave us alone." I almost turned back now. The butler wasnt going to be there? Aw damn, it was going to be a one on one, macho to macho interrogation. I hated them, they are really awkward for me, especially since the brat intrudes on my personal space.

The demon opened the door for me and I walked in. I sighed as I spotted the Earl sitting at his desk, his head resting on his folded hands, staring at me. "Sit down." he ordered. I did as told and sat in my usual spot. "What now?" I asked and he frowned.

"We have been through this multiple times. Call me Young Master or Sir, learn your place as a servant and acknowledge me as you master." I felt a twinge of annoyance shoot through me. He shook his head. "Anyways, our little date for today is cancelled. Today I scheduled for my fiance to come over and have lunch to discuss calling off the engagement." I tilted my head to the side. "You have a fiance?" well this is quite the surprise. He nodded. "Why are you calling off the engagement?" he sighed. "Its simply because I dont want to be married to her, I only love her as a cousin. No more, no less."

I nodded and decided to not ask about that anymore.

"So what was the point of bringing me here to just tell me your calling off the engagement... Honestly tell it to someone who would care." he glared at me, but it quickly changed to a smirk. "To avoid bad publication and a family member who would hate me, I need to let her down easy. If I tell her I dont love her as a women, she will surely take it to heart. For that reason, I need someone to play as my lover that had 'stole my heart'." he chuckled at the end. I scooted back in my seat... I hope he isnt going to say what I think he is... "From this day forward you shall be my fiance." Aw shit. "But why me? You think thats a better solution than just telling her? Besides, when you tell her about the whole 'new fiance' thing, it will get out to and into the public and we will really be engaged. When that happens, your gonna have to put your ass out there and tell them it was all an act. You'll get bad publication anyways." I said.

"I never said that it was going to be an act. It has to be you, considering the age you look like, and I can tolerate you better than my fiance. Also, if she knows that Im engaged or 'in love' with someone else, she wont make any advances on me." Ugh! Really why did I have to work under cover here? I regret this decision. I mentally sighed. I should leave soon and avoid any unnecessary conflict... And then what? Go back to the shinigami realm and disappoint Will, and start the search from scratch again? I cant do that... But I cant be engaged, Im not even from this damn era! I puffed out a strand of hair out of my face. This was really starting to annoy me. "But there is the part were you mentioned 'not loving her as a woman'. What about that? Im pretty sure you dont love me, so what about that loop hole?" I asked.

The Earl kept the same stupid smirk on his face. "I only see her as my cousin, I do not want to think about when the time comes for me to court her... Sooner or later, I would deny her and I dont want to deceive Elizebeth to think I _love _her. I want her to realize that all we will ever be is cousins in the least painful way as possible. That's why your perfect for the job. I dont really care if you fall in love with me, I dont care if I hurt your feelings. All you are here for is to look pretty for the public so I dont have to be troubled with caring for you." I almost flinched. Ouch, that stung a little...

"Heh, well you wont have to worry about me falling in love with you, actually, its quite the opposite. Besides, as much as I admire your care for your cousin, what makes you think that Im gonna go along with this dreadful plan?" I snapped, already seething on the inside cause he kinda hurt my feelings... Just a little though.

"Because its the reason I let you work here." I smirked. So thats reason he let me stay... But there is another reason aswell, cause if thats the case, he could have any girl from the streets..In frustration, I put my head down before catching a glimpse of something on his desk.. All I could make out is Rio Smith. Rio!? Its probably a letter about their business!? Finally, I got a lead on my brother, which means... Im going to have to stay here and steal the paper work when I have the chance... Which also means... Im going to have to be the Earls new _fiance_ if I want the letter.

... Damn it.

"Fine what ever." I snarled out. He smirked, thinking he had won. He doesnt know how wrong he is... "Im glad we came to terms..." Terms my ass... "...Now go to your room and get the dress I had ordered Sebastian to lay out for you. Have Mei-Rin help you with it. Go on now." he said. I growled and got up and walked out of the room.

_Im only staying here for the lead._

_Im only staying here for the lead._

_Im only staying here for the lead._

_Im gonna torture my siblings for putting me through this._

I repeated in my mind like a mantra to cool my nerves as I walk to my room. I opened my bedroom door and walked in, then called for Mei-Rin. She came in a clumsy manner. "Yes, Miss Moe?" I sighed. "Phantomhive wanted me to wear something more _proper _for when his fiance comes over... He wanted me to wear _that _so she can meet me. I need your help." Mei-Rin only nodded, probably hearing the venom in my voice. She grabbed a coursette, to my dismay, and had me undress so she could put it on. I did so and she wrapped the vice like clothing around me and started to lace it up tightly.

"Ah!~" I yelled. Oh. My. Death. This thing is really painful and uncomfortable, even for a shinigami... "Oh... Damn... *PANT* *PANT* *PANT* **Yamete! Sore wa amarini mo taitodaga, Mei-Rin!**"

_**( Translation: Stop it! It's too tight, Mey-Rin!) **_I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Aw damn, I accidentally spoke in my native language, but its not might fault! This thing is just to tight! "**Yamete! Masaka! Teishi, subete no shurui no tame ni ****ā! Sore wa amarini mo taitodesu!**" _**( Translate: Stop! No! Oh for the sake of all kinds, stop! It's too tight!)**_

Finally after a few squeezes, the corsette was on. I sighed and grabbed the dress that was laid out, and pulled it on roughly. I heard Mei-Rin gasp. I turned to look at her blushing face. "Um... Do I look funny?..." she shook her head and turned me around to face the full length mirror. There staring back at me was a long white haired girl with red eyes with a simple white dress that flowed out to her feet on. I nodded at the reflection. "Before I go, can I ask you a few things Mei-Rin?" the red haired woman tilted her head at me quizzically and nodded...

...

Ciel P.O.V

I sat there, getting more annoyed by the second by my crying fiance. I felt bad sure, but she was sobbing all over the place. I handed her a handkerchief, which she swatted away dejectfully. I sighed. "Look Lizzy... I just dont love you anything more than a cousin thats dear to me. Just understand, I dont want to hurt you, but it would happen either way." the blonde girl's head snapped up. "Getting engaged to some other girl does not help making it less painful!" she snapped. At that moment, Moe opened the door to reveal herself.

I felt my cheeks heat up at her appearance. Moe had always looked beautiful in my opinion, but she looked simply ravishing in the dress I picked out for her. I placed my hand over my chest, feeling a weird feeling inside... It was really strange... I felt it anytime when Moe was around... Mabe... Sebastian mentioned something about me marking her, but I dont understand what that means... All I knew was that I had to keep her with me... This fiance thing wasnt just only for putting Elizebeth down easily... I did it in order to tie her to myself, but she doesnt need to know that. Even if she doesnt want the engagement, I will find a way to tie her down... But something that annoyed me about her was her seemingly hatred for me... But theres nothing like a challenge...Besides, I always get what I want.

"Hello Ciel, Miss Elizebeth." her smooth voice rang through. I smirked at her. "Moe..." she nodded. Elizebeth snapped back to her. "Ah, so your his _new fiance._" she spat. Moe looked at her with a bored expression. "Yeah." she stated simply. Elizebeths featured grew darker. "Was it fun for you? Was it fun for you to steal him away from me?" Moe's eye twitched in annoyance, before she smirked.

She walked over to me and sat across my lap and pulled my face towards her and kissed me. I closed my eyes as I felt her warm lips move against my own. As a soon as it started, it ended. She turned back towards Elizebeth's shocked face. "Yes... I enjoy it very much." I looked back at Moe smirking triumph at Elizebeth. So she was just trying to get under her skin eh? I dont really mind, she should try to get under people's skin more often. I almost smirked before Elizebeth reached across the table and slapped Moe. My eyes widened in shock. Why didnt I stop that. I felt Moe tense up and growl.

"Jealousy... such a fitting emotion for a pampered girl who doesnt get what she wants..." Elizebeth gasped and got up with tears strolling down her face. "I... I... I hate you!" she yelled and ran out of the room. I sighed. Damn it. Things went downhill fast... Moe got off my lap. "Dont expect me to do that again..." she said.

I glared at her. Of course she would say that. She looked back at me. "Go comfort her. You wanted to keep a bond between you two, step it up." she said sourly. I sighed, realizing she was right and walked out the door, wondering what Im going to do to comfort Lizzy.

Moe P.O.V

I felt so embarrassed. Yep, every thing was doing fine untill Elizebeth got snappy and I got annoyed and kissed Phantomhive, causing her to smack me. I sighed. But my plan to get everyone out of the office worked. Im glad I asked Mei-Rin about Phantomhives fiance. I gathered that she is very affectionate towards him, which would mean she can get very jealous around him as well... But did I really have to kiss him? I shook my head, deciding it didnt matter and stood up and went over to the Earl's desk, looking through all the stacks of papers. Finally, I got to a fancy entailed envelope reading 'Rio Smith' I opened it up and took out the contents.

_Dear Earl Phantomhive,_

_I would like to meet up with you to discuss somethings about our business. _

_We will meet up at my mansion, if you dont mind. The directions are written below._

_ Rio Smith_

I smirked and copied down the directions on another sheet of paper. After I was done with that, I quickly went to my bedroom and changed into a red t-shirt and jean shorts I had snuck in here when I first started. I folded up the directions and stuffed it in my pocket and walked over to the window, ready to hunt down my brother. I looked back into the darkness, wondering if I would ever come back... No... I dont think I will. Good riddance. With that last thought in mind, I jumped out of the window and into the night.

** Ah~ Im finally done. Ok so I dont know how this chapter turned out cause I had exams this week and I had also lost my journal that had my pre writing of this chapter in it so I had to improvise with what I remembered. I hope it wasnt too bad. Well anyways, thanks for reading, please review. Bai~**


End file.
